A Loveless Song
by Moon Destiny
Summary: Hotaru is going to do something about her loveless life.


**Fandom:** Sailor Moon

**Title:** A Loveless Song

**Pairing/Character:** Hotaru Tomoe/ Sailor Saturn (Hotaru/OMC)

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** SM © Naoko Takeuchi. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Hotaru is going to do something about her loveless life.

**Notes:** Hotaru-centric, second person P.O.V. Written for the purple theme set, theme sweetness for the community challenge over at the circlet on livejournal.

**Word Count:** 1, 008

--

On a seemingly ordinary day, you realized an appalling truth: You'd never find love, not with the way you were raised. If it were fated to happen, it'd all ready have started.

So far, your track of love and romance hadn't even mounted to a beginner's level.

Probably when you were younger, you wouldn't have minded, but as you got older, and you observed all the love people disbursed, your desire for that same affection grew.

You grew envious with desire for love and romance. Everyone else had it, and you could never understand why you didn't.

It didn't make sense and made your life so lifeless and empty.

You'd do anything to experience it. Just once, so you could say that you had loved and it was the greatest thing you had ever done.

* * *

One day, you put on a short, dark-purple miniskirt, a white blouse that showed more cleavage than appropriate for an twenty-year-old, and so much make-up, you actually felt your face weighting more than it used to (which you never thought possible, but you read in a magazine that make-up accentuated beauty, and that seemed like such good advice).

You roamed the streets in search of night clubs, and that special someone. You didn't know what to expect, but you had to try. Then you wouldn't be plagued with 'what ifs' and wondering all the time how your life would've turned out differently if you at least didn't try.

It seemed all so logical. If you went in search of love, it would've surely found you.

You should've known that nothing in life is as easy as logic would have you think.

* * *

You woke up the next morning early because the night before resulted in an early night.

You barely got into a nightclub before you high-tailed it out of there. Baby steps, you kept telling yourself. Except…why was this so hard?

But, it was a new day and you still had a chance to keep trying.

* * *

You kept coming to this nightclub and having a drink by yourself for a week before, one night, someone slid into the chair across from you, and you looked up from your drink, startled.

The person sitting across from you was a cute boy (possibly your age) with dark eyes and wild brown hair, sticking in all directions, somehow unaffected by gravity.

It made him look boyish, you thought, and gave him a small smile.

You had ended up talking with him for two hours (which surprised you because you didn't think you were the sort of person another human being could talk to for even a few minutes without getting bored, let alone two).

In that time, you had found out a lot about him. He was a student at the university, studying law. He loved playing baseball, and soccer, and his favorite color was green. His family included seven brothers, six sisters, two parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles.

You talked about your family and how it was just you and your father. You also told him how envious you were of him because he probably never felt lonely with that big a household, like you did (you've never told anyone that, not even ChibiUsa-chan, and she was your best friend).

You finally, reluctantly said goodbye to him when you caught the time on your wristwatch and gasped in surprise. Quickly making up an excuse about having to work early tomorrow, you rushed home before your father realized you were gone the whole night.

That night you went to bed with a grin on your face, and pleasant dreams following.

* * *

You saw him the following Saturday night. It was actually he who spotted you first, and called out to you, calling you over to the same table you had occupied the previous week.

Your face lighted up the minute you saw him, and you felt unexpectedly nervous about something, something you couldn't pinpoint exactly, but made your hands all clammy.

This time you also ended up talking for two hours, along with some intermittent dancing, horrifying on your part (you had tried to protest vehemently, but gave in after five minutes of goading).

It wasn't so bad, after a few steps on his toes, getting comfortable with flailing your arms, and embarrassing yourself.

* * *

"I think I like vanilla better," you commented to your companion, enjoying said ice cream and its sweetness melting in your mouth.

"Me too," he replied, imitating you, and chewing the ice cream slowly.

You marveled at how much at ease you've become with him. It seemed to be such a gradual thing too, something that had just sneaked up on you, and here you were. You couldn't stop grinning like a fool, and you admonished yourself to tone it down before he thought you were some manic who plotted insidious things all the time, and smiled at your cunning plans.

"I think I'd like you to meet my friends," you blurted out, and as soon as you heard the words floating in the air between you, you wished you could take them back.

What if it was too soon…?

But his smile didn't falter, and it ameliorated you.

"I'd love to."

* * *

That wasn't so bad, you thought later, sitting beside him on the park bench. ChibiUsa-chan, Usagi-chan, and everyone else were delighted to meet him, although you did note their surprise at just showing up at Rei-chan's temple with him in row.

It made you want to giggle insanely at their astonishment. You acknowledged it wasn't normal for you to be parading your boyfriend (_boyfriend_, what a strange and new word), and everyone would need a little bit of time to adjust to the new development. You did. But something told you they were happy for you and that's all that mattered.

As beautiful as this moment was, the sunset illuminated its brilliance more, and you couldn't stop yourself from leaning your head upon his chest, and closing your eyes, feeling perfectly content in the moment.


End file.
